All it Takes is a Name
by Karuro
Summary: [Sasusaku, other pairs]Two different people. A working boy and a sweet loveless college girl looking for love. How can a person's name change one's perception of others? All it takes... is a name...
1. Care to Chat?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

All it Takes is a Name

Chapter 1 – Care to chat?

Konoha University classroom, 10:00 am -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another day for the students at Konoha University. The sun was shinning brightly, the trees were swaying with the wind; it was the perfect weather. As the students of the Jounin year literature class waited for their teacher who was very late already, some of them were getting irritated.

"Damn it! Where is our teacher? It's been an hour already!" said a pink-haired girl in glasses as she tapped her pencil at the book in the desk. As she did so, the classroom door opened and a running man clumsily made his way to the teacher's table. Everyone stared at the late teacher and gave him very annoyed looks.

"Good Morning." The late comer said in a gasping manner. "As you all know I am not your regular literature teacher. Your usual teacher, Kurenai-sensei, has to take a leave of absence for the rest of the term. I will be substituting for her as of this moment until further notice."

The class was now murmuring. They had mixed reactions to the news of a new literature sensei. Most of the boys in the class were happy to here the news because they all think that Kurenai-sensei was a very strict teacher who gave them a hard time with useless literary pieces. On the other hand, the girls were not happy; simply because the new teacher looks very perverted and he was late.

"Well let me introduce myself," said the new teacher. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. You may address me as Kakashi-sensei or just Kakashi alone. If you have any questions you can see me at the teacher's area everyday from 3:00pm to 4:30pm. Now I will be checking your attendance and then you are free to go."

Kakashi begins his roll call of the students. "Haruno Sakura,"

"Hai!" said the pink haired girl.

"Hyuuga Hinata,"

"Present." Was the soft reply from the white eyed girl.

"Hyuuga Neji,"

"Here." said the white-eyed boy who Kakashi guessed was related to the Hinata girl.

"Nara Shikamaru,"

"Hn..." came the lazy reply from the boy face down on his desk.

"Tenten,"

"Here." said the girl who looked very energetic.

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Mmmnn." came the reply from the blond haired boy who was eating ramen in the middle of class.

"Why on earth are you eating ramen in the middle of a class?" asked Kakashi.

"I was hungry and you were late so I thought that it was ok to eat ramen." replied Naruto.

"Next time I catch you eating in class, I will make sure that you get detention for three hours while starring at a giant picture of delicious ramen." threatened Kakashi.

Naruto immediately stopped eating and apologized to Kakashi realizing the hardship of starring at a picture of ramen for 3 hours.

"And last on the list for this class is Yamanaka Ino." said Kakashi. "Right here sensei!" shouted Ino. "Ok, so that's it for our class today. Tomorrow I want you all to be ready to recite on the different forms of literature." With that Kakashi brings out a book and proceeds to walk out of the classroom.

"Hey isn't that _Come, come Paradise_!" shouted Naruto.

The boys heard it and rushed over to Kakashi.

"Perverts!" the girls shouted to the boys who were intently looking at Kakashi's book.

3:00 after school -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another typical school day for Sakura and her friends has ended. They were all sitting under a tree in the school gardens discussing what they can do. Ino was busy trying to flirt with Shikamaru who was just lying down and starring at the clouds. He was mumbling how troublesome it was to even get up from his view and flirt back with Ino. Hinata was not with them that time because she went out with Naruto to have another "ramen date". Tenten and Neji were talking quietly on one side. "_Probably talking about themselves again." _Sakura thought as she starred at the different people passing by while thinking if she too will get a boyfriend soon.

"I'm going to the internet shop for a while guys. See you all tomorrow!" Sakura waved to her friends as she got up and walked to the famous Internet and Coffee Shop.

"_Well I guess this is what I like doing anyway. Surf online and chat with different kinds of people." _said Sakura to herself. was the most popular internet café in the campus vicinity. Not only does it rent out computers, it also has a coffee shop that serves very delicious snacks and drinks. Sakura's favorite was the triple chocolate cake and a tall cup of coffee while she browsed though the web.

As she entered the shop, she felt that she was in another world. Sakura always had that feeling every time she entered the shop. The noise was minimal, soothing music played in the background, and everything looked so relaxing.

"This is really a great way to get out of stress from school." Sakura said to herself.

She made her way to the counter to ask if there was a free computer.

"Hello." she said to the guy who was busy writing down in a piece of paper.

The guy looked up and Sakura was surprised to see a handsome boy with onyx eyes starring back at her.

"May I help you miss?" the guy asked her.

"_Wow! He looks so cute! I wonder why I haven't seen him before here, he must be new." Inner Sakura screamed._

"Uh yes, I was wondering if you have a slot available." she smiled at the guy.

"Computer # 8 is free, go ahead and sit down and I will have it opened in a few minutes." the guy answered blankly.

Sakura walked over to her terminal and sat down. She glanced back at the counter to get another look at the guy when she realized that the guy was also looking at her direction. She quickly turned around and blushed.

"Was he looking at me?" Sakura asked herself.

"_Of course he was! He was checking you out!" Inner Sakura shouted._

"Nah must be my imagination." She was thinking if she should ask for the guy's name but she was having second thoughts because she didn't want to let the guy get any ideas.

She decided to ignore the guy for now and went on to surf around. She checked her e-mail first and saw that there was a lot of junk mail.

"Why do I keep on getting these kinds of mail; stupid advertisements and promos." sighed Sakura.

After a few minutes she decided to go chatting in mIRC. Sakura logged-on her name and password and entered a room with the title "Happy Community". She watched the activity in the room for a few minutes to get a feel of the room. Suddenly a window opened asking her if she wanted to chat.

_Introverted-boy: Hello. Ctc?_

_Cherry18: Uh sure. )_

_Cherry18: asl?_

_Introverted-boy: 18/m/Konoha_

_Cherry18: Hey cool! I'm also from Konoha. 18/f_

_Introverted-boy: Yes I know you are from Konoha._

_Cherry18: Huh? Wait a minute, how did you know I am from Konoha?_

Scared that it might be some stalker)

_Introverted-boy: Let's just say I know, ok? I'm in no way a stalker so please don't be afraid._

_Cherry18: Ok… So are you a student at Konoha University? _

_Introverted-boy: Nope, I'm trying to earn money so that I can study at the university. _

_Introverted-boy: I currently have 2 jobs now and I really hope that I can study there soon._

_Cherry18: Oh ok. So what jobs do you have?_

_Introverted-boy: Uhm, sorry but I can't tell you now… Sorry…_

_Cherry18: Huh? Uh ok then. So what do you want to talk…_

Suddenly the electricity in the shop went out.

"Oh great, just when I was having a good conversation with someone." Sakura mumbled to her self.

_After a few minutes the power comes back on... _.

"I guess it was just a temporary brownout". She waited for her computer to start up again and was hoping that the guy was still there in the chat room. While Sakura waited she looked around the shop; some people were falling in line at the counter to pay their bill, some where also waiting for their computers to load so they can get back to their own little space in the cyber world, and some were just plain sitting as if nothing is happening around them.

Finally the computer finished loading. She immediately went to the chat room and saw that the guy was still there. Sakura clicked on the guy's name and proceeded to chat again.

_Cherry18: Hey sorry for leaving all of a sudden. The power in the computer shop that I was in went out._

_Introverted-boy: It's ok. Actually I was also cut out because the power also went out where I was._

_Cherry18: I guess the sudden power shortage affected a lot of people._

Stupid Sakura not even realizing that the guy could have been in the same shop as her)

_Introverted-boy: Uh yeah… So what were you saying before we got cut off?_

_Cherry18: Well I was asking if…_

Suddenly her cell phone rang and saw that it was her mom calling.

"She probably wants me to go home already." Sakura said to herself.

"Hello mom? Yeah I'm about to go home now. I will be there in 15mins. Ok? Bye."

She went back to chat with the guy.

_Cherry18: Sorry I had a call._

_Introverted-boy: Was it your mom?_

_Charry18: How did you guess? Anyway, I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you online again tomorrow so we can continue our conversation. _

_Introverted-boy: Ok then, bye._

Sakura logged-out and went to the counter. She saw the attendant closing a chat room when she got there.

"Excuse me but I'm gonna go now. How much do I owe you?" she asked.

"You don't owe anything. The rental is on the house." said the boy with onyx-eyes.

"Really?" Sakura was surprised but decided that since it is free might as well take it.

"Well thanks." She then decided to ask the name of the guy in the most innocent way.

"So what's your name? I haven't seen you around here before so I'm guessing you must be new." she asked.

The guy gave her a blank stare as if telling her that his name is none of her business.

"You don't have to know…" the guy responded in a sudden cold manner.

Sakura was taken aback with the sudden change in mood by the attendant.

"Hey take it easy. It's not like I'm gonna haunt you down or something. All I wanted was to know your name for practical reasons." Sakura said in an irritated manner.

"What's with the sudden change in your mood? Is your name that important or something? Geez… Why did I even bother asking it in the first place!" With that Sakura stormed out of the shop.

On the way home she kept on thinking about how bad the manner of the attendant was at the shop. "The nerve of that guy talking to me like that. All I wanted to know was his name and nothing else. I guess he isn't as cool as I thought he is." The people around her looked at her weirdly because she was talking to herself.

"That guy doesn't deserve to even work in that shop! Why I think the guy I was chatting with is better than him."

"Tomorrow I'm gonna go back there and show that guy that he was wrong in talking to me like that." She thought.

7:00pm at the Haruno household ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how was your day dear?" Sakura's mom asked.

"It was ok mom."

"We have a new teacher for our literature class and I also went to the computer shop again."

"You're spending time again in front of that computer? You know you should go out more and meet people. You're already 18 and you still don't have a boyfriend."

Sakura almost choked on the mash potatoes that she was eating.

"Mom cut it out!"

"I'm in no way interested in having a boyfriend as of the moment." Sakura lied to her mom.

"Oh come on, a pretty girl like you should definitely have a boyfriend."

Sakura couldn't believe that her mom was encouraging her to get a boyfriend. Her mom told her before to stay away from boys and she should just stick to her studies.

"_Times sure have changed."_ Sakura thought.

As she lay in her bed Sakura couldn't help but think about the incident that she experienced at the computer shop. "_Maybe the attendant was just sensitive. But a name is a name, one should be proud of his/her name. Well tomorrow we will see if mister handsome attendant will tell me his name._"

Somewhere on the other side of town, another person was also thinking about how the day went by. He knew that it was uncalled for that he treated the pink-haired girl in such a cold manner. But he couldn't let her know his name. It might scare her and he wouldn't want that to happen. But then again, why should he bother with these thoughts. As far as he is concerned the girl is just one of the customers he needs to serve.


	2. Know Your Literature

All it Takes is a Name

Chapter 2 – Know Your Literature

"Sakura! Wake up! You're already late for school!" shouted Sakura's mom.

"Yes mom I'm already dressed up so you can stop yelling now!" Sakura shouted back.

"Bye mom!" as Sakura zoomed and ran to school.

"I have no idea why I'm always waking up late these days. My trusty alarm clock isn't so trusty at all." She said to herself while running and dodging people along the way.

Sakura finally arrived in school and decided to pass by the library to look up at the different types of literature so that she will be ready for her class later. She grabs a book and sits down at a near by empty table.

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura looked to her right and saw that Hinata, Tenten, and Ino who were also reading for their literature homework. She got up from her chair and decided to join them.

"So are you girls ready for the recitation later?" Ino asked them.

"Yup, I think I memorized each kind of literary form already. But I don't get it though because Kakashi-sensei is making us recite on basic information." mused Tenten.

"Yeah, that's right. He should have given us a story to report on or something." Hinata said in a quite voice.

"Well maybe Kakashi-sensei wants to see if we mastered the basics already. Let's all think of this as a review." Sakura said in response to the complaining of her friends.

"Well forehead-girl, that maybe true but I still think that we don't need to do this review session." retorted Ino.

"Ino-pig, don't start an argument with me this early in the morning. If you don't want to read then go some place else." Sakura retorted back.

Tenten and Hinata went on to calm the two down and told them that they have to go to class soon. Sakura told Hinata while they were walking that she needs to talk to her later. Hinata said that it's ok and they can talk after dismissal.

Room 209, Konoha University 10:00 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doesn't Kakashi-sensei have any sense of time? It's already past 11:00." Grumbled Sakura.

"Hey maybe he is absent. I want to go and lie down under the clouds again." Shikamaru said lazily.

BANG!

The classroom door slammed against the wall and came in a huffing and puffing Kakashi-sensei. His clothes were all rumpled and he definitely needed to sit down and catch his breath.

"Sorry for being late class… My wife asked me to do the laundry today and it took a long time to wash the clothes…" Kakashi said weakly.

The class looked at him weirdly. They didn't know if they were going to believe his excuse or not. Suddenly Naruto shouted,

"Liar! You're not married sensei. If you are then where is your wedding ring? I don't see you wearing one."

"_Darn kid. He's so sharp he noticed that I don't have a ring. I guess his head isn't all ramen." _Kakashi thought.

"Uh well… Let's now all forget why I was late and let us now start with our graded recitation for today."

"_I'm sure they won't be expecting what I will be asking." Kakashi smiled slyly._

Shikamaru was the first one to be called. He was asked a very simple question but he failed to answer it. Kakashi couldn't believe why he didn't get that one and all Shikamaru could is that it was too troublesome to even read and review.

The rest of the class was able to answer the succeeding questions that Kakashi was asking. Ino was already getting irritated because the questions were so elementary. She felt that her intelligence was insulted. Kakashi noticed this and decided that it was time to spring his surprise question.

"Ok, next question class, and I want Miss Yamanaka to answer this."

"Whatever it is I am ready to answer it." Said Ino. She was thinking that it was going to be another kinder garden question that will only make her feel dumb.

"Ok then, based on the pocketbook series _Come, come Paradise_ what were the literary forms that you would find?"

This caught the attention of the class. Everyone was starring at Ino waiting for her to answer the question. The boys were snickering while the girls were shocked and at the same time worried about Ino.

"_Hahaha! Let's see now if you can find your way out of this one Miss Yamanaka."_ Kakashi thought,enjoying the discomfort that his student is in.

"Well Miss Yamanaka?" Kakashi smiled at his already sweating student.

Ino's POV

"_God damn it! That question caught me off guard. I really didn't think that he would ask something like that."_

"_What should I do? I really can't answer that question because I never read such books and another thing is if I did get to read one of those dreaded books, I will certainly not tell anybody for my reputation will be ruined!"_

"Please give me a moment Kakashi-sensei." Ino looked pleadingly at her friends and was hoping that they could give her something to say. But alas they couldn't help her for they also don't know anything about perverted books.

End of POV

"I'm waiting for your answer Miss Yamanaka. If you don't give me an answer in the next 5 minutes then I will call one of your friends to answer and you will get a failing grade for this session." Kakashi was loving every moment of this little surprise that he conjured. He was really making Ino sweat a lot and it was obvious that she was very much pressured by the situation.

"If you don't know the answer, then just say so and I will place a red mark in your record for today." Kakashi said to Ino.

"_No! I must not let my school record be tarnished by some perverted teacher! I must take this risk for the sake of my reputation and grades. I'll just take a wild guess and hopefully I'm wrong and at least I get a grade for effort." _Ino thought to herself.

"Uhm… I think that the pocketbook… _Come, come Paradise _uses many kinds of literary forms sensei… So I really can't specify anything in particular." The girls gave a heavy sigh as they realized that Ino gave an unclear answer to save herself from the red mark.

"_Oh please say that I am wrong. I will take effort points as long as it is not a red mark."_

The thought kept on running overtime in Ino's head.

"Miss Yamanaka…" Kakashi started to say in a disappointed face.

Ino and the girls were relieved when they saw the disappointed look at Kakashi-sensei's face for Ino has saved herself from utter humiliation.

"I'm afraid to tell you that your answer is… RIGHT!" Kakashi said laughing. The class was in shock particularly Ino who turned pale.

"That is the correct answer Miss Yamanaka. I had no idea that you have an interest in reading such perverted books." Kakashi was really pushing it now. He was really enjoying this moment.

Ino who was getting really pale now sank back to her chair as most of the guys in the classroom were teasing her. Even some of the girls in the classroom were giggling. Sakura and the gang went over to Ino to comfort her.

"_NNOOOOOO! My reputation is ruined! sobs I can't believe I let myself fall into a stupid situation like that. sob sob Now what will my dear Shikamaru even think of me? What will the boys say about this? WAAHHHHH!" _Ino was really down now. She couldn't bare the shame of everything.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Miss Yamanaka. This serves as a lesson for those who think that this subject is all about what you learned in grade school and high school. This is the college level already and I expect that each and every one of you will now exert some effort in knowing the different kinds of literature." Kakashi said in a more serious tone.

"Class dismissed." (Whips out his trademark book and walks out of the classroom.)

At the usual hang-out place --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ino stop crying. I'm sure that what Kakashi-sensei did was just a way to let everybody realize that his class shouldn't be taken lightly." Hinata said in comfort to her friend.

Tenten was persuading Shikamaru to do something so that Ino would stop crying. Shikamaru was too lazy to get up from his usual position but he decided that it was indeed time for him to do something even if it were troublesome to him.

"Come here Ino." Shikamaru placed his arm around her and held her close. Ino was surprised at first because this was unlike Shikamaru.

"Shika-kun…" Ino rested her head on his chest and cried softly.

Sakura called out to Hinata that it was time for them to leave. "Ino deserves her privacy." whispered Sakura to her friend.

Konoha University, benches -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata, remember I went to yesterday?" Sakura asked. "Well I met this really cute guy who works there and I thought that maybe I could try to get to know him."

"That's good for you Sakura-Chan. But I don't quite get why you want to tell me this privately." Hinata said with a confused look.

Sakura sighed and proceeded to explain to her friend what she experienced the other day. She made sure that she said the details right so that Hinata wouldn't think of any weird things.

"And that's about it." Sakura finished her story.

Hinata was surprised on how animated her friend gave the story. Usually when she does that, the thing she is talking about meant something to her. In this case, Hinata deduced that Sakura likes this guy she was rambling about.

"Sakura-chan, I think that you should go and see this nameless guy again." Sakura looked at Hinata and just nodded.

"I want to Hinata but with that kind of attitude that he has, it is not going to be easy. First thing that I want to know is his name. I can work something out from there I guess." Sakura just gave a shrug.

"Well if you want to get this guy's name then here is what you should do…" Hinata and Sakura moved closer and began mapping out a plan in order to get the name of this mysterious boy.

After a few minutes of planning…

"Alright! Mr. ice-cold mystery boy here I come!" Sakura jumped and raised her fist in the air.

"I sure hope she gets this one right…" Hinata whispered to herself.


	3. Learning the First Name

First of all let me thank those who reviewed my story. It helps me in writing knowing that people appreciate it. Since this is my first time in writing a story ever, I hope that readers will bear with some mistakes that I might make.

I see that you're wondering why Sasuke won't give his name. Hehehe things will start to unfold soon, maybe in the next 2 chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

All it Takes is a Name

Chapter 3 – Learning the First Name

As Sakura walked to she was thinking over and over again the plan that Hinata told her. If things go right then she will finally know the guy's name.

"_Why am I doing this in the first place?" Sakura thought to herself._

She finally reaches her destination, the famous internet and coffee shop. Sakura confidently walks inside and proceeds straight to the counter. As she hoped, a man was there writing on a piece of paper.

"Excuse me sir." Sakura sweetly called the guy's attention. "I was wondering if there is a terminal that I can use."

The guy continued to write on his piece of paper and after a few minutes he looks up at her and says, "Yes miss, we have a lot of empty terminals available. Do you want to sit at any particular place?" the guy smiled back at her.

Sakura was surprised. The guy who was looking at her wasn't the same guy who gave her the cold treatment the other day. This one had thick eye brows and a bowl-like hair.

"Uh… I'm sorry but where is the guy who was here yesterday, the one who seems to have a cold attitude?" Sakura stuttered.

"Oh you mean Sasuke? He works here on weekdays only. During the weekends I am the one who attends the shop. My name is Rock Lee by the way." He looked at Sakura with interest. "So what does a beautiful girl like you want to do with a guy like Sasuke?"

"_Aha! I have his first name already!" Inner Sakura shouted. "That was easier than I expected."_

"Uh… Well…" Sakura was now blushing because she didn't quite know how to answer Lee's question.

"If I were you my gorgeous flower, drop that guy and have a date with me instead." Lee was now smiling brightly at her. "A guy like Sasuke will only make your heart sad and blue while I can show you the world and its wonders."

"Oh no, it's nothing like that." Sakura was definitely blushing now. "I just wanted to know his name because for some reason he gave me the cold treatment when I asked him for it yesterday."

"Ah I see… Sasuke has been known to be like that to other people, especially to those who want to get to know him more." Lee was looking at Sakura dreamily, not taking his eyes off her. "As a matter of fact, I think that guy must be gay or something. I mean, he isn't interested in girls at all. Now what man wouldn't be interested in girls especially girls such as yourself who's so beautiful?" Lee said with a wink.

(Lee is definitely flirting with her)

"_Hmm… It's obvious that this Lee is attracted to me. I know! Maybe I can pump him for more information about this Sasuke fellow." Sakura thought._

"Well it would be helpful if you tell more about Sasuke, like maybe a last name perhaps?" Sakura took off her glasses and leaned closer to Lee.

Lee was now starring into Sakura's pretty green eyes. "My you look even more beautiful without those glasses."

"You can give me Sasuke's last name and maybe I might go out on a date with you pretty boy." smiled Sakura.

"Oh yes! I knew that if I followed my idol Gai that this opportunity will come!" said Lee as he struck a nice-guy pose.

"Now hold it cowboy, you have to tell me Sasuke's last name first before you start getting excited there." Lee snapped out of his little act and suddenly became quiet.

"Uh hello? Lee? What is wrong? You do know Sasuke's last name right?" Sakura waved her hands at Lee's face.

"Well… You see… I don't know his last name either." It's true that we work for the same shop but the trouble is that he just gave me his first name. Sasuke was very good in avoiding questions about his last name." Lee bowed his head. "Sorry I couldn't be off help to you my beautiful flower."

"_Damn it! All that flirting for nothing. Well at least I got his first name and that is a start." Sakura said to herself._

"Don't worry Lee, you helped me in a way so don't feel bad." Sakura turned towards the exit and waved at Lee.

"My dear beautiful princess I hope I see you again and maybe we can have that date." Lee shouted as she left the computer shop.

"Well I better go find Hinata and tell her what happened to my little adventure. Too bad I wasn't able to pull off our plan." Sakura said with a sigh. "Anyway, Results are results."

Haruno household ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura telephone call for you, I think it's Hinata."

"Thanks mom." Sakura got the phone and went straight to her room.

"Hello Hinata. What's up?"

"Hey Sakura, Ino is asking everyone to go out. They want to eat at that pizza place called Kunai Slice." Hinata said to her.

"Sure I'm game. I can also tell you there how my "name" quest went." Sakura said making her friend curious.

"Ok then, let us all meet there in an hour. See you later."

"Bye Hinata, see you."

Kunai Slice Pizza Place -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group was standing outside. The place was really packed. A lot of students surely flocked the place. It was said that Kunai Slice had the best cheese pizza in the fire country region.

"So what do we do now?" Ino asked the group.

"Why don't we go to a ramen shop instead to eat?" whined Naruto. Hinata gave him a light tap on the head and told him that it was time for him to eat something else.

"I don't want to wait in line for a seat." Said Shikamaru. "It's too troublesome to just stand here and wait for even hours maybe.

"I know maybe we can just go to someone's place and eat there. We can call for delivery so in that way we still get to eat pizza while we are in the comforts of a house." Suggested Tenten to the gang.

"Not a bad idea. And it sure beats staying here to line up for a table." Neji added.

"Ok then, so let us all go to my house then. It is more spacious and we recently had a new home theater system that we can use to watch movies." Ino offered.

"Fine, let us all go Ino's house." Sakura said with a smile.

"And I thought I could eat ramen for tonight." Sighed Naruto and as he saw the look on Hinata's face he suddenly stopped whining.

Yamanaka Mansion -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After arriving at Ino's place, the group settled in the den and selected from the stack of movies that they can watch.

"Sakura, please be a dear and order the pizza for us. Get 4 pizzas but make that 2 of them are cheese pizzas." Ino gave her the cordless phone and a delivery hand-out of Kunai Slice.

Sakura dials the number and after a few rings someone picked up the phone.

_Employee: Kunai Slice Pizza Place how may I help you?_

_Sakura: Uh yes I would like to ask for a delivery._

_Employee: Certainly miss, hold on for a few seconds._

_Sakura: Ok._

_After a few seconds_

_Employee: Thank you for waiting miss. Can I have your name please?_

_Sakura: Uh Haruno Sakura._

_Employee: Telephone number and Address please._

_Sakura: (says the necessary information)_

_Employee: Thank you for the information. Can I please have your order?_

_Sakura: Two 18" Cheese Pizzas, one 14" Pepperoni Pizza, and one 14" Manager's Choice._

_Employee: Hold on for a moment while I compute your bill._

_Employee: That would be a total of K$1500._

_Sakura: Ok I have the exact amount._

_Employee: Thank you for calling. Your order will be there in 30 minutes or else it will be free plus you get a free liter of Chakra Juice._

"The order will be here in 30 minutes guys." Sakura sat on the lazy-boy sofa and watched the movie that was playing.

At the Kunai Slice ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uchiha! Get your ass here, we have a delivery!" shouted Chouji who is the manager of Kunai Slice.

Sasuke Uchiha, computer shop attendant during weekdays and pizza delivery boy during the weekends, walked over to the counter to get the pizzas that were to be delivered.

"Here you go Uchiha, make sure you get there on time. We have a guarantee to hold on too." Snapped Chouji. "Now get going!"

Sasuke exits through the service door and proceeds to ready his delivery scooter.

Sasuke's POV

"_Man, why is that guy always yelling at me. If he weren't my boss then I would have punched him already." Grumbled Sasuke as he mounted his scooter and sped away._

"_Yamanaka mansion eh? Well I guess rich people also eat commoner's food. I always thought that they always eat in fancy restaurants that orphans like me dream of eating in." _

_Sasuke was getting a bit bitter, recalling his past, his dead parents, his older brother…_

"_Darn past, how can I run away from it all? I never asked for this kind of life, working my way to study in a good school, having a despicable brother and all."_

_Sasuke dodged the traffic and as he drew near his destination he looked at his watch._

"_20 minutes, not bad time."_

_Sasuke drove through the driveway and stopped at the front door. He proceeded to remove the pizzas from the delivery box and makes his way to ring the doorbell._

End of POV

Inside the Yamanaka Mansion ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was laughing out loud that nobody heard the doorbell ring. They were very much distracted with the movie. Finally after several rings Neji heard the ringing sound.

"Hey I think the pizza is here." He said.

"Sakura dear, the money is on the table. Hinata-chan you go with Sakura because I know she can't carry 2 boxes." Ino asked the two girls.

Sakura and Hinata went to the front door and opened it. The delivery boy had his head down but when he looked up it gave him and Sakura a shock.

"You!" said Sasuke wide-eyed.

"You!" said Sakura pointing her fingers at the delivery boy before her.

Hinata looked at both in a puzzled face. "What is going on?" she asked Sakura.

"This is that ice-cold jerk that I was telling you about Hinata." Sakura said.

"Hey who are you calling a jerk!" Sasuke practically yelled.

"You, you are the jerk, giving me the cold shoulder just because I wanted to know your name. Well for your information Sasuke, I know your first name already." Sakura said challengingly.

Sasuke was surprised that she knew his first name. He guessed that Lee might have given her his name.

"_I need to make sure that Lee gets my thanks for giving out my name. And I also need to make sure that nobody from Kunai Slice will mention my last name to this woman." Sasuke said making a mental note._

"You may know my first name but you won't know my last name. I warned you that you shouldn't know and yet you persist in knowing. I'm telling you to back away lady. Sasuke said threateningly at Sakura.

"Look, I have a name also mister and it's…"

"Haruno Sakura" Sasuke said cutting her off. And even before Sakura could ask him how he knew, Sasuke held up the delivery receipt in her face which showed her name.

"Here are your pizzas." He said to Hinata. Hinata immediately gave him the money and begged Sakura to just drop the argument.

"I'm leaving; don't follow me around anymore if you know what is good for you." Sasuke shouted as he drove off in his scooter while leaving a fuming Sakura.


	4. Let's Meet Somewhere

Thank you to those who gave their reviews. Really appreciate them. I'm not really in a talking mood now so I will just get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

All it Takes is a Name

Chapter 4 – Let's Meet Somewhere

Sakura decided to sleep over at Ino's house. She had two reasons for sleeping over; one was that she wanted to use Ino's computer so that she can chat online, and the second reason is that it was very late already.

The gang already went home but Hinata stayed and she was going to sleep over as well. Sakura asks Ino if she could use the computer to chat and Ino said that it is ok as long as she turns it off after using it. Hinata and Ino went to sleep at around 1am while Sakura was still online looking for a person to talk to.

"Why can't I find a sensible person to talk to? I've been online for 2 hours already and all I'm getting are guys who want to know if I am a hot chick." Grumbled Sakura and gives out a big sigh.

Suddenly a chat window pops out of the blue.

_Introverted-boy: Hello, nice to see you again. _

_Cherry18: Oh hello there. I didn't see you enter the chat room._

_Introverted-boy: I was invisible._

_Cherry18: Well would you like to chat with me? I really need someone to talk to and I think that you're a sensible guy at the least._

_Introverted-boy: Sure, what do you want to talk about?_

_Cherry18: Well you see I am having a problem with a boy._

_Introverted-boy: Uh… Well you see… I don't do well with relationship problems. _

_Cherry18: It's ok; all you need to do is listed and maybe give a few comments if that's ok with you?_

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke was starring at his computer screen. He knows that if says yes then there is no turning back.

"What should I say? I want to talk to this girl and maybe get to know her better but once she finds out the truth then I am going to be in a deep situation."

"I know that this is that Sakura girl who I gave the cold treatment in the computer shop and when I delivered the pizza. She is kind of cute and all, minus the glasses maybe." Sasuke thought.

"But hey, I gave her the cold treatment and that's it. I know I shouldn't be doing this but I have to act as a jerk so that she won't get hurt in the future."

End of POV

_Introverted-boy: I don't care, go ahead and talk if you want._

_Cherry18: Hey take it easy; if you don't want to then I am not gonna force you._

_(Noticing the sudden change in demeanor by the boy)_

_Introverted-boy: Just talk, I will listen._

_Cherry18: Hmm… Alright._

Sakura's POV

"I wonder if I should really tell this guy about my thoughts and problems. He seems to be nice enough fellow and at least he doesn't know me so it is not going to be embarrassing on my part." Thought Sakura as she starred at the screen and wondered.

"Oh well, I have nothing to lose anyway. I just really need to let this out. If I talked to Hinata or Ino about this it might be bad because they might think of weird ideas. Better to a complete stranger than them for now."

A noise suddenly startled her and she turned around. The room where she was in was lit by the light coming from the computer screen only so she had a hard time looking around. Sakura was relieved that it was only Ino who was snoring quite loudly.

"_Maybe I can use that to blackmail her someday." Sakura said to herself with a smile._

End of POV

Sakura turns back in front of the computer and carefully starts explaining things to the unknown guy on the other side of the conversation.

_Cherry18: Well you see, there is this guy who I think is very cute and hot. Although when you look at him based on his attitude he has this freezing personality._

_Introverted-boy: …_

_Cherry18: All I wanted to know was his name and maybe I could start from there. Problem is, he gave the cold shoulder for it. I mean, sure it is pretty innocent to ask for a person's name but why the hell does he have to react like that!_

_Introverted-boy: Obviously the guy is hiding something. Maybe he doesn't want anybody getting hurt or something. When a guy goes at great lengths just to hide something then it really must be important for that person._

_Cherry18: You're words are very rational but I still want to know his name. I mean, except for frat boys I can get along with any kind of no matter if he is cold or not. _

_Introverted-boy: Do you have something against frat boys?_

_Cherry18: Let's just say that I had a very bad experience with a frat boy once and from that time on it became my principle to hate frat boys or anything that is related to them, literally or not._

_Introverted-boy: …_

_Cherry18: Forget about that frat boy thing, as I was saying, that guy should never have brushed me off like that. I'm currently in a "crusade" to find out who that guy really is. _

_Introverted-boy: Really? That's very interesting; did you discover his name already?_

_Cherry18: Well I did manage to learn his first name, it's Sasuke._

_Introverted-boy: …_

_Cherry18: Would you happen to know a person named like him?_

_Introverted-boy: Uh… Sorry but I don't, but I might know someone who does since my friend knows anyone in the campus._

_Cherry18: Hey thanks a lot! You know you're a pretty nice guy. I bet you're even nicer in real life._

_Introverted-boy: Actually I am quite the opposite of what you just described. I prefer to be alone you know and I am really not that nice._

_Cherry18: Nah I don't believe you. How about meeting me on Monday at around 3:30pm at the internet and coffee shop?_

_Introverted-boy: I think I will take a rain check on that one…_

_Cherry18: Oh come on! It's not everyday that I ask some random stranger to meet you know._

_Introverted-boy: Well I really can't in the first place, I have work remember?_

_Cherry18: Well we can meet after you work then. Come on, please? I just want to meet whoever is there on the other side. )_

_Introverted-boy: I really don't think that is such a good idea…_

Sasuke's POV

"Damn it; what am I getting my self into. Am I going soft now? She said it herself, she hates frat boys and anything that is related to them." Said Sasuke as he slammed his hand on the table.

Sasuke thought how he can make his way out of this one. He knows that he has to find a nice way to decline this persistent girl and he most definitely needs to make sure that she doesn't find out who he is.

"Hey wait a minute; I think I know how I can end this."

End of POV

_Introverted-boy: Ok then, I have decided to accept you offer._

_Cherry18: That's great! I bet you're a handsome guy. Hihihihi…_

_Introverted-boy: Uh no comment. Wait, are you sure that you're a girl? I mean you might be a guy posing as a girl and I don't want to have anything to do with gay men._

_Cherry18: WHAT!_

_Introverted-boy: Just kidding there… geez… Well I have to go now. Tomorrow then._

_Cherry18: Hey wait, how will I know that it is you?_

_Introverted-boy: Don't worry, you will when you see me. _

_Cherry18: That isn't much of a guarantee you know…_

_Introverted-boy: Fine, I will wear a dark blue shirt and white shorts._

_Cherry18: Ok then, I will be wearing a light red dress._

_Introverted-boy: Bye._

Before Sakura could reply, the mystery boy signed-off already. She hopes that what she is doing will bring out something good. She goes to bed and falls asleep thinking about the bastard and her mysterious chat friend.

Monday, Konoha University Literature class -----------------------------------------------------

Everybody was in their typical Monday morning attitudes when Sakura walked inside the classroom. Naruto was loudly talking with Hinata who just kept looking away from Naruto's eyes.

Neji was just starring into the void while Tenten was trying to talk to him. Shikamaru as always had his head on the desk and not bothering to respond to the calls of Ino who was practically punching his arm already.

"Same shit, different day." Sakura mumbled to herself as she sat down in her desk-chair and opened her notebook.

Her mind was on the meeting that she set up after class with the mysterious helpful stranger. She could imagine it already; her sitting in one of the coffee shop's stools and reading a book while a handsome devil approaches her and tells her that he is her mystery guy.

"Now that would be a good feeling to experience." Sighed Sakura as she checked her watch and saw that once again her ever perverted teacher was late again.

"Hey Sakura, are you doing anything later after class?" Hinata approached her side and gave a very weird look.

"What is it Hinata?" Sakura gave her friend a smile.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the internet shop because I need to print a lot of pages for our ethics class." Hinata said shyly as she looked down at the floor.

"I'd love to Hinata. I have to go there myself anyway because I am going to meet someone." Hinata suddenly looked up from her floor stare and looked at Sakura with questions written all over her face.

"Who are you going to meet there?" Hinata was curious because Sakura didn't mention anything like this to her last night.

"I'm going to meet with my mysterious online friend. He is the one who has been listening to me about my problems with that ice-cold bastard." Sakura said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Good thing you're going to be there Hinata so at least I have some company if ever the meeting won't turn out too well." Added Sakura as she gave her friend a thumbs-up.

BANG!

The classroom door slammed against the wall and as expected their perverted teacher was late. Kakashi made his way to the table but for some odd reason the students noticed a glint in his eyes.

"My dear students, I have an important assignment for all of you."

"I hope it doesn't have anything perverted related to it like the last recitation." Ino mumbled to herself while trying not to think about that wretched moment.

As if reading Ino's mind though, Kakashi suddenly said, "You are to research online and make a book report on any of the _Come come, Paradise _pocketbooks. This will be considered as your mid-term paper for this course, so don't disappoint me my dear students."

"Uh god! This is turning into a real nightmare." Ino said out loud.

"Well Miss Yamanaka, since you "read" these books or at least have a certain knowledge on them then I don't think you will have a hard time doing the report don't you think?" Kakashi gave her a wink.

Ino just gave Kakashi a death glare while their sensei told them that classes are over and they should go and research.

As Kakashi left them Hinata went up to Sakura and told her that they should just go to the computer shop earlier so they could start with the book report. They both left the classroom hearing Ino whine to Shikamaru about the assignment while their other classmates were excited to start right away. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was standing in front of the shop's door, recalling what happened the previous week. As she and Hinata stepped inside Sakura immediately saw Sasuke at the computer counter assisting a customer.

"Hinata-chan, why don't you start ahead with your printing and we can surf the internet together later? I will just go to the coffee shop area and grab a cup of coffee." Sakura walked over to the coffee shop attendant purposely avoiding Sasuke's area of the store.

"Well at least he hasn't noticed me yet, I don't want to cause any trouble right now with that bastard." Sakura mumbled to herself.

Hinata was still printing her assignment as Sakura checked to see how her friend was doing. As she walked over to Hinata, Sasuke looked up and saw her. She turned around quickly showing him that she doesn't want anything to do with him as of the moment.

"I'm done printing Sakura-chan, let's get ourselves a couple of computers so we can surf the web for our book report and…" Sakura cut off what Hinata was saying and told her that it would be a good idea if she were the one who would go to the counter and ask for the computers.

Sasuke actually saw the whole thing and just kept his cool. He knows that another incident in this shop and he may get fired for it.

"Excuse me sir, I would like to rent out two computers." Said Hinata as she walked over to the counter but avoided the gaze of Sasuke.

"Computers 3 and 4 are available. Just go there and wait for them to be opened." Sasuke said blankly.

Hinata and Sakura sat at their respective seats and after a while they began surfing. Sakura was searching for a decent enough sites about the perverted book but alas it was hard to find one, Hinata was also having the same difficulty.

Sasuke was watching what they were doing in his computer as he can do so with his modified client. He was actually shocked that two innocent girls would go into such perverted sites.

"Maybe they aren't as innocent and as girly as I thought they would be." Sasuke said to himself. "These are not your ordinary sites." He finally decided to stop looking the girl's computers for they deserve some privacy.

An hour past and Sakura looked at her watch; it was 3:25 already. She had already given up on looking online because off the kinds of sites she had been looking.

"Hinata, I am gonna go to the coffee shop part first and wait there for my mysterious internet buddy." Sakura got up and walked over and chose a stool to sit in.

Sakura's POV

"I wonder what that guy would look like. I do hope that he is handsome at least and maybe he will turn out to be my boyfriend."

"_Silly girl, don't be ridiculous, that Sasuke guy is better than any guy around. Maybe you should make amends and give it a try." Inner Sakura said._

"Just shut up will you, I don't like that Sasuke because of his manners."

"_Who cares about manners, with a hot body like that and a handsome face you can be set for life."_

"Shut up now and stop giving me those kinds of thoughts!"

The barista looked at her weirdly as he watched Sakura talk to herself. Sakura noticed and gave the barista a small smile. She checked her watch and it was already 3:45 and still no sign of her mysterious friend.

"Where is that guy, don't tell me he stood me up." Sakura said with a hint of irritation.

End of POV

Sasuke had been starring at Sakura's direction for quite some time now, he was thinking if he should just go there and talk to her or not. It's not like he wants to in the first place but for some reason he felt sorry for making Sakura wait.

"Snap out of it Uchiha, you shouldn't get that girl involved in your life. You don't want her to get hurt. But most of all you don't need her because you always want to be alone." Sasuke said to himself but he still couldn't stop looking at her.

Suddenly the shop doors opened and a bunch of noisy men entered. They were acting like they owned the place by talking loudly and pushing nerds around. Sakura saw the commotion and went to Hinata for she feared that something might happen to her.

A strong hand suddenly grabbed hers and whirled her around. She came face to face with a boy who somewhat resembled Sasuke.

"Well well what do we have here." The boy said while admiring Sakura. "Do you want to go out and have some fun missy?"

"Let go of me you creep." Sakura tried to wriggle out of the boy's grip but he was far too strong for her.

"Let her go man, she is just girl." Sasuke suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stepped between her and the boy.

Sakura was afraid of what may happen, she didn't want to get involved with any of them so she carefully backed off and started walking to Hinata who shaking across the shop. She had only taken a few steps when she heard the stranger greet Sasuke…

"Well hello there my dear brother."


	5. Alpha Sharingan Fraternity

Sorry for not updating at once; school has been keeping me busy. Thanks to those who reviewed my story! Here we go to chapter 5!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All it Takes is a Name

Chapter 5 – Alpha Sharingan Fraternity

Sakura stopped dead on her tracks and quickly turned around. She could see the taller boy smiling sarcastically at Sasuke. Tension filled the shop as the two boys stared at each other. Sakura could see that this will not be a safe place to be if the tension doesn't go away.

"Why are you here Itachi? I could lose my job with these kinds of actions that you're doing." Sasuke muttered angrily at the boy before him.

Ignoring the question of his brother, Itachi instead tried to provoke Sasuke more. "So I see that you have a girlfriend now brother. On the bright side, you have taste."

"She isn't my girlfriend you bastard. She is just a customer that I have to make sure doesn't get harassed by the likes of you." Sakura could see that Sasuke's hands were trembling. She didn't know if it was from anger or from fear.

"Well if she isn't yours then I guess I have the right to take her away. And even if she was yours dear brother, I would have taken her all the same." Smirked Itachi as he tried to get around his brother who was blocking the way.

Sakura could see that the man Sasuke called Itachi was trying to make his way to her so she decided to run to Hinata's direction. Sasuke meanwhile stepped in front of Itachi so that he couldn't make his way to Sakura.

"You're not going anywhere Itachi." Growled Sasuke as he clenched his fists and raised them in front of his brother's face.

"My you want to fight with me brother? You will really lose your job now plus you're just going to lose anyway." Itachi got into a fighting stance and readied himself for the coming attack.

"I don't care if it costs me my job! I have to make sure that this ends today Itachi." Sasuke got into his own fighting stance as well and then he looked at the other boys around him and threatened them. "Don't make a mistake of aiding you buddy here, if you do then you will also die."

The other boys stopped advancing and looked at Itachi who nodded to them as a sign that they shouldn't interfere.

Sakura, who safely made her way to Hinata, was shaking with fear. Things were happening so fast that she didn't have anytime to comprehend what was happening.

"Sakura, let's get out of here. I don't want to get involved in a fraternity fight." Hinata said as she grabbed Sakura's hand with her trembling hands.

"Wait, what do you mean by a fraternity fight Hinata?"

"Are you serious? You don't know who these men are?"

"No clue, so tell me now."

"Well these boys belong to a certain fraternity; it is the most powerful fraternity in the university."

"Really…" Sakura said as Hinata dragged her to the door of the shop.

"Where do you think you're going ladies?" A man blocked their way out and gave them a sadistic grin.

Sasuke got distracted with the commotion at the door and turned around.

"Now is my chance!" Itachi thought as he moved forward and delivered a punch to Sasuke's face. The punch connected as Sasuke unfortunately turned back around to face Itachi.

Sasuke fell to the ground, his lip bleeding from the punch.

"You're such a weakling my little brother, you always had been and forever will be." Itachi stepped on his brother's chest and looked over him.

"Itachi you bastard! Why do have to keep on ruining my life! Do you get pleasure in seeing me suffering?" Sasuke coughed out some blood and looked at Itachi with murder in his eyes.

"I didn't think that you could think about your own brother that way." Itachi said in a sarcastic voice that caused Sasuke shake and try to get his foot out of his chest. "Don't get up yet dear brother; let me remind you that you will always be second best to me. All you can do is hate me. Try to kill me and you will end up dead yourself."

With that Itachi kicked Sasuke in the stomach hard and sneered at him. Meanwhile at the door, Hinata backed away from the boy who blocked their way. Sakura on the other hand wasn't intimidated.

"Get out of our way buster!" Sakura shouted at the boy.

"My, what a fierce little kitten you are. I like women who get on rough."

Sakura didn't move an inch as the boy drew near her. She just hung her head low and stayed like that until the boy was a few inches away.

"All that spunk for nothing missy, very disappointing." The boy reached out to grab her by the shoulder when suddenly Sakura kicked out and gave him a "nut-buster" that sent the boy squirming in pain.

"I may not be physically tough but I am smart enough to know where it hurts like hell." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

Sakura took Hinata's hand and started to lead her out of the shop. As they stepped out Sakura turned her head around and saw Sasuke lying on the floor beat.

Haruno household -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright Hinata?" Sakura gave her friend a cool glass of water as she sat at the couch beside her.

"I'm fine Sakura; it's just that the events that happened a while ago were a bit scary." Hinata gulped down her glass of water and gave Sakura a small smile. "But I am surprised that you didn't recognize the people who crashed the shop."

"I'm sorry but I really don't know who they are, how come you know them Hinata?" Sakura gave her friend a quizzical look.

"Well maybe if I tell you who they are you will recall them because that group had something to do with you past." Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

For a few minutes silence came upon the two girls. Hinata was thinking how to best describe the group to her friend with the least sorrow involved. Sakura on the other hand tried to think hard on who those people might be.

Finally Sakura decided to break the quiet moment. "So who are these people Hinata?"

Hinata took another deep breath and started to speak slowly. "You see Sakura; the boys who crashed the shop belong to a certain fraternity called the Alpha Sharingan."

Sakura gasped when Hinata mentioned the group's name. She never expected to encounter again the same group who almost ruined her college life. They were the reason why she started to hate fraternities and anything that had to do with them. Sakura sank further into the couch and closed her eyes.

Flashback

"_Welcome to Konoha University young students. I am the dean of this school Tsunade-sama." Said the tall girl about 30 who stood in the stage addressing the students before her._

_The dean then gave her introductory speech and the opening remarks. She described the different courses the school has to offer and how the said courses are unique from each other. _

_Looking around the auditorium, Sakura saw that a lot of students were very excited already. Some on the other hand look like they think that college is a place for good time. And some looked like they could be future trouble makers._

"_Let me remind everybody that this campus runs on a liberal system. We don't have many rules when it comes to behavior but we are strict with our academic requirements." Tsunade-sama said._

"_I hope that I can be a consistent dean's lister here." Sakura whispered to her newly found friend Hinata. _

"_I'm sure that if we study hard and perform well in curricular and extra-curricular activities then we can make it." Hinata whispered back._

_Tsunade-sama then introduced some of the teachers who the students might have in their classes. "This is Asuma-sensei; he is a teacher of Physical Education and specializes in tack and field. Next we have Kurenai-sensei, she is our only literature professor as of the moment and she loves to give out hard book reports. Also we have here Gai-sensei; he is our extra-curricular moderator so if you feel like you want to join organizations then he is your man. Last but not the least we have Iruka-sensei; he is our coordinator for basic education so if you have questions about general education then you may approach him._

_After the formalities in the auditorium, Sakura and Hinata decided to explore the campus together. They visited the library, canteen, the gym, the park, and a whole lot of other places._

"_Wow, this campus sure is a big one, Sakura." Hinata said to her friend. _

"_Yeah, imagine we could get lost here if we aren't careful." Sakura said while looking at the different buildings._

_The two girls walked and walked until they reached a certain area with only a few shady looking buildings. They both thought that this must be one of the dorm areas. But both of them didn't notice that a couple of boys were watching them nearby._

"_Hey boss, look at those two cute looking girls. How about we give them a little company?" The boy wearing a strange cap said to the boy beside him._

"_That is not a bad idea Kabuto. Let's go and introduce ourselves to them." The boy gave a snicker and got up from his hiding place to make his way to the two unsuspecting girls._

_Sakura and Hinata were to busy looking around to notice the two boys making their way towards them. The boys both wore black cloaks with some weird design and they made their way to the girls with unheard footsteps._

"_Hello ladies, mind if we join you?" The taller of the two boys said to them._

_Sakura and Hinata whirled around in surprise to see the two boys. One was tall with long black hair and had piercing eyes while the other one was a little bit shorter wearing eyeglasses and he had silver hair but was shorter. Their looks alone made Sakura and Hinata shiver with fright. Both of the boys before them didn't look like good to them._

"_Who are you two? And what do you want with us?" Sakura asked them._

"_Oh I am so sorry for not introducing ourselves." The taller one said with a hint of sarcasm. "My name is Orochimaru and this is my companion Kabuto."_

"_Pleasure is all ours ladies." Kabuto made a small bow mocking them._

"_I'm sorry but we have no time to talk with you two." Sakura said as an excuse so that she and Hinata could get out. "We were just looking around campus because we are new here; this was our last stop so we have to really get going." Sakura took Hinata's arm and attempted to walk by the two boys in front of her._

_Kabuto blocked their path while Orochimaru took hold of Sakura's hand. "Where do you think you two are going?" Hissed Orochimaru. "We haven't even given you the detailed tour of these buildings; right Kabuto?"_

_Kabuto gave a nod and took hold of Hinata's arm. "Come on ladies, we are going inside the building over there." said Kabuto as he pointed to a rather large structure at the end of the path._

_Sakura and Hinata were both shaking with fear. They know that these boys were up to no good. Sakura was already thinking what these boys might want with them which frightened her even more._

"_Let us go you creeps! We aren't going anywhere with you two!" Sakura said while struggling to get out of Orochimaru's grasp. She looked at her friend and saw that she was also struggling to free herself from Kabuto's hold._

"_If you don't let us go then I will scream!" Sakura said in an attempt to scare the two boys._

"_Go ahead and try missy. Nobody is going to hear you out her. This is the territory of the Alpha Sharingan Fraternity. Scream and you will just bring out more fraternity members here. Now you wouldn't want that right?" Orochimaru called out Sakura's scare tactic and the pink haired girl just kept silent._

"_A-are you t-two Alpha Sharingan m-members?" Hinata managed to say._

"_As a matter of fact we are you smart little freshman." Kabuto said with a sneer. _

"_What are you going to do to us?" Sakura said. She and Hinata were really trembling now. They are at the mercy of two frat boys who won't let them leave just yet._

"_Well since me and Kabuto here have been lonely for quite sometime we thought that you girls could fill that loneliness for us." Orochimaru gave them a smile that sent chills down their spines._

_Sakura and Hinata were both thinking the same thing: "Are they going to rape us?"_

"_Well since there are no more protests let us go ahead to our room shall we?" Orochimaru and Kabuto held on to the girls as they made their way to their residence._

_While walking Sakura and Hinata were frantically thinking of a way to get out of their very tough situation. Of course they don't want to get raped by these two boys. _

"_God please somebody help us." Sakura thought to herself. She knew that resistance was futile and she certainly didn't want more frat boys joining them._

_Upon reaching the room of the two boys, Sakura and Hinata were forced to sit on a bed each. Kabuto and Orochimaru began to take off their shirts. Sakura and Hinata were already in tears now. They can't believe that such a thing is about to happen to them. _

"_Please… Don't do this to us… We can give you money…" Sakura was begging to the two boys hoping to reason out with them._

"_Honey we don't want money. What we need is something more than that." Orochimaru gave them an evil smile. Turning to Kabuto he said, "So which one would you like Kabuto?"_

"_I think I will go for the white-eyed girl." _

"_Very well, I guess I get the pink haired one."_

_The two boys looked at the girls and proceeded to make their way towards them. Both girls were now flowing tears. Both felt really helpless and scared at the same time. This was not the way they wanted their college lives to start._

_Orochimaru pushed Sakura to lie down on the bed and stared at her mischievously. Kabuto on the other hand was having a hard time with Hinata because she was really trying to push him away. Kabuto liked the idea of Hinata being physical._

_While the two boys were preoccupied with the girls they didn't notice that their door was slowly opening. A figure in a mask and hood made his way silently towards the two boys. _

_Orochimaru meanwhile laid on top of Sakura and attempted to kiss her. Sakura, out of desperation and reflex, slapped Orochimaru hard in the face. This angered Orochimaru and raised his hand to slap her back, and then suddenly something hit his head. Orochimaru fell sideways and dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Kabuto turned around upon hearing the noise and saw a masked figure standing there with a baseball bat on his hand._

"_Who the hell are you!" Kabuto said angrily and was at the same time shocked. _

"_None of your business. Move away from that girl or else you're going to get the same treatment." The mysterious man said moving towards Kabuto while twirling the bat._

"_Do you know that you won't get away with this act boy? You picked the wrong people to mess with. I'm giving you the chance to get out of here or else you will have a hard time with the Alpha Sharingan haunting you. Kabuto threatened the man._

"_Alpha Sharingan you say? What a bunch of losers. You don't scare me boy. A geek like you who is acting so tough is just plain sissies." The man moved closer towards Kabuto and gave him a warning swing. "Move or else you get it."_

_Kabuto still kept his tough act and charged at the man with the bat. He aimed a straight punch towards the man's gut. The man had surprising speed and easily stepped aside and hit Kabuto on the head as the "geek boy" moved past him. Kabuto fell down unconscious and also hit the floor with a loud thud._

_Sakura and Hinata just sat there in awe. They never expected that someone would come to save them from their predicament. _

"_Thank you so much for helping us sir." Sakura stood up and made her way towards the guy._

"_Hold it right there missy. Let me clear it up for you. I didn't come here to save you ok? It just happened that I needed to settle a score with this fraternity. I never intended to save you." The man said coldly._

_Sakura stopped walking and was startled with the man before her just said. "This man just saved her from two sick bastards and this is what she hears from him after she thanks him!" Sakura thought._

"_Mister, you don't have to reply like that. I just thanked you for saving us you know." Sakura placed her hands in her hips and pouted._

"_Don't give that cute face missy because that doesn't work on me. You better beat it before more of these frat kids come here." The mystery man said as he dragged the girls towards the door and slammed it once they were out._

_Sakura and Hinata had a mix of anger and joy as they stared at the now closed door. They couldn't believe that they had a guy like that as their rescuer. Well on the bright side, at least they were safe now and all they have to do is to run out as fast as they can. _

"_Whoever you are, I am grateful for your deed whether it was to help us or not." Sakura thought to herself as she and Hinata ran towards safer grounds. _

_From that day on, Sakura never knew who their mystery savior was. She also never saw any of the Alpha Sharingan members around campus. She promised herself that what the fraternity did to them will never be forgiven. This is how her hate grew towards fraternities. _

_Sakura advanced with her college life with no trouble from the group at all. She was glad that they weren't bothering her anymore and that she and Hinata have moved on from the horrifying experience. _

End of Flashback

"Sakura, are you alright?" Hinata looked at her friend with concern written all over her face.

"Sorry Hinata, I was just recalling the first time we encountered them. I really didn't realize that we would be seeing them again." Sakura gave out a loud sigh.

Sakura invited Hinata to sleepover at her place because she felt more secure being with her. She accompanied Hinata to her house to pick-up some things first. The trip to Hinata's house was quite, both girls couldn't say anything.

After getting the things from Hinata's house they decided to stop by the grocery store to buy dinner. Sakura bought a lot of instant noodles and Hinata bought the drinks. They both arrived back to Sakura's house and made their literally instant dinner.

While eating, Hinata decided to start a conversation because she didn't like Sakura being quiet and all.

"Sakura, what do you think happened to Sasuke?" Hinata knew that it wasn't the best thing to talk about right now but she felt that Sakura might be thinking about him.

"I don't want to talk about that right now Hinata." Sakura said grumpily but deep inside her she knew that she was concerned for the boy. He did try to save her from the Sharingan members. She let out another loud sigh.

Hinata knew that Sakura was worried whether she admitted it or not. She decided to drop the subject and instead eat her meal. After eating the two girls went to Sakura's room where Hinata will also be sleeping in. Nothing much was said between them for they mutually understood that all they need is each others company for the meantime. Both fell asleep instantly as the night blew through the open window.

Meanwhile at the other side of town ---------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was having a very bad night. After the scuffle with the Alpha Sharingan during the afternoon, his boss fired him because he couldn't even keep order in the shop. Sasuke was already expecting that he was going too fired but at the same time he was frustrated because it was his stupid brother who caused him another loss.

With one job left, he knew that it will be hard for him to go to college. His salary at the Kunai Slice wasn't exactly that big. He lay down in his bed and thought about his actions at the shop.

"Why did I even try to save that girl?" Sasuke said out loud. "Did I save her as a customer or as someone I might like?"

"_Shut up. I don't like that girl. We have nothing in common. It was enough that I saved her twice from the group with the first one being accidental." A voice inside his head said._

Sasuke sighed out loud and proceeded to sleep it off. The image of Haruno Sakura in his mind as the night wind blew through his window.


End file.
